yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 2 Episode 31 GMAF FINALS
Let's get ready to Rumblee!! Announcer: “ YO YO YOOOOOO!!” I jiggty jagged my swavy ass to the front platform. My long brown dreads swaying left to right. “ TIS BE YA FAVOWITE MON... RASTA T-BONE STEAK YAYAMON!” I did a awsome break dance type move landed on my feet and liquid danced myself to the right. “ Uh... So ya all have seen't all-t-contestants fight there way throught t-forrest mon! So you know these fighters desrve the rounds of-t-plaws from all ova-t-world don'cha mon!?” I pointed up at the bright projection that dropped down from a helicopter. “ T-first round.... will go on to be the beautiful... luxrious leader of-t-Chitori clan bok in Kasai-Hana-Cityyyy! Miss Neko Takaichi!” The people around the stadiums top layers began to scream and clap as they more than likely saw the woman step onto the battle platform. The long waterfalls in the air only chimmed into the screaming. About 680,000 people in the stands. And more than 50,000,000 views. Ohhhh yeahh mon. The loud fire crackers erupted and showed the womans highlights and fights in the tournament before it flashed to her name in one scene that we caught her side kicking someone in the jaw. “ Ohhhhhh right mon! We next have.... the Greek God himself! Who seems to have lost his mask at some point throughout the tournament! Most of the fighters call him...DEAD-SHOT MON... but he has grown with the name of....THEEEEE TRRREEEEEE.... KICKKKKEERRRRRRR!!!!” the crowd goes wild again. Showing some guy standing up with a picture that said. 'Kick trees and fuck bitches' He's gonna make a lot of money from that phrase. The video also showed dead-shots highlights even him battling gorillas and other animals within the forrest. “ Alright you two... come stand next to me.” As they both approached me i'd do a jiggty jive dance move again and point at them both. “ I want a clean fight! The loser will either submit! Or die! Oh and.....” I pointed to two men who brought in a battle Axe, a Katana, And staff, Also a Pair of Nunchucks, and a war hammer at the edge of the platform on the right side. “ If you wish to use the weapons you may we want a bloody fucking battle mon! LETS GET! THIS FIGHT! ON THE! WAYYYYYY!” I clapped my hands and signaled the GO quickly hauling ass off the stage. Dead Shot vs Neko Pallas: -As he stood there waiting for his name to be called, he remembers the words that Deadshot told him. His eyes were shut as he stands on the edge of the stage and takes it all in. He thinks to himself-"The roar of the arena...nothing like it."- Then he heard the words that were being spoken and what caught his attention most was the ability of having weapons for these upcoming fights. He smirked a bit and said to himself in a low tone-"I won't be needing any weapons for this one..."-When his name was called the crowd began to roar, causing the place to shake and rumble. Then Boom by P.O.D. began to play around the arena like if it was a UFC Match.(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufb6T-av-rU). He slowly walked up the steps as fireworks exploded into the air. The fans went along with the song yelling out-"Boom! here comes the...BOOM!"-When Donnie got to the top of the steps he raised one of his arms over his head with a smirk on his face as the fans screamed and shouted in praise. Then they started yelling out his name as if he were an actual god-"Deadshot! Deadshot! Deadshot!"-DOnnie had to laugh a bit at just how much these people enjoyed his presence. He then walks he walks over to the weapons rack his second song begins to play. Indestructible by Distured (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WL5IRrhl20). His blood began to flow violently as the music began to pump him up for the fight. He looked at all the weapons and then walked to his corner of the fighting area.-"I'm going to kill her with my bare hands...no need to use some metal to handle this lightweight."-As the music played he began to move around the ring like the Cage Fighters do before a fight. Taking a few laps around the ring and focuses his mind on the task at hand. Finally that song comes to an end and DOnnie slowly returns back to his corner. He takes one last look at the fans as another song begins to lay around the arena. Animal I'vr become by Three Days Grace (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdr759QFMJc). DOnnie begins to bounce around in his corner, throwing some jabs and straigts. As the song played he throws in some shadow boxing combinations and waits for the fight to start. After a few minutes of doing this he walks to the center of the ring and waits to hear the bell make its ring.- HyonekoHyuuga: Neko had placed a call earlier that day back to her office. The phone rang and rang with no answer before going to voice mail. "Guess it was best you guys didn't answer, it's a few mins till the fight. Just want to say if something happens to me, buckle down protect yourselves but maintain my last orders. and.....keep your eyes peeled as i win!" I hung up the provided phone and proceded to the arena listening to the almost deafning cheers of the crowds. Happy to see my few exploits of the tournament so far plastered on the big screens. I waved to the crowd as i was introdced. Weapons? Now they're going to put weapons? WHAT THE FUCK! well first chance i get is to get rid of them or atleast limit the ones availble. I wasn't going to die today. I approached when the annoucer called us up. Deadshot was my first opponent in the finals? you know without the mask he looked familiar....but this wasn't the time for 20 questions. I slid into a karate stance and waited for the go. "GO!" the announcer announced as he hauled ass to get out of our way. Springing to the left side and into a short spint to the weapons rack. I took the axe and cleved it into the war hammer before breaking the axe over my knee, wincing at the forming bruise but glad that the heavy hitters were out of a useable state. Taking the katana out of the ramaining staff,katana and nunchucks. i slid my foot foward and gripped the katana with both hands the blade pointing foward and down. "Fine by me, but if you lose something don't blame me." Pallas: \-Donnie watches as she cowardly breaks the two heavy weapons over her knee. He put both hands inside of his pockets and stood there letting her do it. He turned around and looked at the announcer and said sarcasticly-"All that effort to get rid of the weapons...when I didnt even want any hahaha stupid."-He then turns back around to face her as she kept all the weapons to herself. He stood ten feet away from her with his hands in his pockets showing no sign of taking this fight as serious as she is. Then he says to her-"You know I never realize just how weak you really are until right now. I mean seriously...gotta grab all the weapons haha. And you call yourself a Chairman. I can't wait to knock you off the face of this Earth. Only thing people will miss is those fake titties you have."-He then lowers his body to get into his Animal Claw stance. (http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs24/i/2007/365/f/5/Azazel_Fighting_Stance_by_oracle0422.png) His claws begin to slowly come out of his body and his fangs glor long enough to peek through his closed lips. His eyes becoming more focused and his ears shutting out the unnecessary sounds of the fans. The world around him becomes nothing but a void as his eyes focus on the target like a wolf on it's prey. His voice now sounding more beastly and lycan like-"Show me what you got..."- XxDensukexX: Tetsu would be in the crowd holding Asami as if she was a child. Craddling her in his arms, gentily trying to make sure she was comfertible. Tetsu would look around as some guys were trying to stare at her chest, and he’d growl on instinct at them like a ferreal dog. He really wished She’d wake up and yell at them or something. Tetsu loved holding her (A LOT) but he missed her. He had no room to talk however as he did disappear for about a week. He’s pretty sure she hasn’t forgotton about that by anymeans so he has no right to complain by alongshot. He’d watch as Deadshot stepped out into the ring or “Donnie” as tetsu came to a conclusion that he was. He’d be fighting agains the chairmen of the Chitori. As famous as she seemed, tetsu didn’t really know much about her, nor had he heard of her by any means at all. Was she that good at keeping under wraps? She must have been. He watched her break the weapons. Smart move, though Deadshot still has the physical advantage here. Tetsu has seen first hand what Deadshots powers feel like. Thinking about it gave him chills. The exciting kind. Tetsu kept notcing his growning lust for battle had become recent. Finding people to rival him in combat wasn’t possible before. If anything tetsu liked loosing a fight. Gave him something to work for. Brings humility and builds character. He’d hike Asami up once more being sure to cradle her head carefully with his new martial arts attire. Saddly all they had left in the shop was Jin Kazama’s alternate outfit from tekken 5, and well being the innovater he his, he decided to just roll with it. He’d watch with intensity as the match went on. HyonekoHyuuga: He didn't see me as a threat? I admit it pissed me off but i didn't let it show. I relaxed my stance and strode causually over to him. "You know...your right!" I slammed the katana downinto the arena burying it halfway into the floor. "This will be better hand to hand" Sliding back into a drunken stance, My skin grew black as the virus turned my skin to somthinging as hard as diamond as it gre over my hands it made my manicured nails into sharp claws, my hair receded as it enclosed my head. my teeth growing sharp. (( Put it simply think of a female version of greed from FMA)) Crossing the short distance between us i got in close and slammed an elbow into his abdomen knowing that at my strength i was strong enough to take his air or stun him, fell back on my back giggling and did a kip-up to a doublefist slam to his skull and i teetered ans pun left to a side kick into his sides. My smile was wide as i giiggled, i looked crazy and foolish but inside i knew i was just testing his response. Yule: Asami groaned a little. There was so much noise around them that she was getting annoyed. She was also being carried? She opened her eyes and looked up at Tetsu. He was walking again. That must mean he was healed. She leaned her head up and kissed his jawline. “Hey where are we?” She looked around and saw the arena…were they already to that part?! “Is it the rounds already?! Wow… How long have I been out?” She tried to get out of his arms and stand up. If he let her she would stand and then groan again. She was really sore. “What happened? What did I miss? How long have I been out? What…is going on?!” She looked up at him with worried eyes. Pallas: -As she transformed into what looked to be an ugly black blob, Donnie looked at her blankly. He thought to himself-"Well this is interesting to say the least."-As she came in with an elbow DOnnie quickly puts both of his claws on the arm and lifts his body into the air. Then as he is in the air he comes down in the attempt to land on her back.(Due to the called auto hit, this attack wil make impact) DOnnie then reaches his right claw back and focuses his energy into his right hand. A blue flame aura would form around his arm as his eyes glow. He then thrusts his hand forward as he aims to stab his fist into the top right shoulder area of her body. The strength of the Super Soldier Max Stage O has the strength to break through the strong element known as Diamonds. If that is what the EVO skin is made out of or something close to the sort, the impact would break through the hardened shell and send his claw piercing into her body. As his hand is inside of her he would open his fist and move his claws around to cut muscles, tissue, and veins inside of her body.(If she has any inside of her.) After doing this, he would pull his hand out of her back and backflip off of her body. He lands on the ground as blood drips from his hand.(If she has blood.) He then looks at his arm and then up at his opponent. He then says to her-"Big scary black monsta. Nothing but a punching bag really."-He then shakes his hand to get some of the gunk off of his hand and waits to see if she is even alive to ontinue this fight.- HyonekoHyuuga: My eyes widened abit with shock as he came to be over head and land squarly on my back. The next thing i knew was his claws glowing with a blue flame as it peirced the top of my right shoulder. My Mind raced... my shell broken so easily? It was basically diamond! only thing i knew that could break that would be titanium or animantium (( dunno if i spelled that right)). Deadshot did it with either pure force or there was more to this suped up soldier. The wound cracked with electricity as his hand gouged the circuitry that had replaced most of my flesh. Curling onto my knees got up, a silvery red dripping from the wound. I turned to face him and tried to flex my right arm. the movments were jerky and i winced at the pain but it was nothing i couldn't help for now. Either way my right arm was a bust, better leave it to blocking then. I regained my stance and smiled. "Not o-out y-yet!" dashing foward i transitioned into a low stance and swung my leg out in and upward arcing iron broom in an attempt to take his legs. Then in the same motion slam the same leg down onto his chest and if so regaining a foot on the ground swinging over the other leg in a slightly akward outside crescent kick to an axe kick to his face pushing him onto his back. "Do I intrest you yet?" Pallas: -Donnie looks at her and laughs as she was already badly injured in this fight. He loses focus in his seconds of gloating and is tripped up by her kick. He lands on his back and sees a huge black figure coming down on him. He uses his superior Jiu Jitsu and shrimps to the side. A shrimp being a swift motion of the hips to move ones body to the side. He then attempts to wrap his left arm around the leg and at the same time, wrap his legs around hers. He then would thrust his hips into her leg as the pressure would cause her to tip backwards and land on her back. If this was succesful Donnie would tighten his grip on her leg and begin to twist it scross his hip. This is a Leg lock that can snap a persons knee with enough pressure. After a few seconds of this, her diamond covered skin could be weakened by the tearing motion that is the leg lock. Donnie still having the strength to rip through the rocky element. He would then keep his hod on the leg while spinning his body around to chain jiu jitsu another leg lock. This time he torgues the leg in the oppositr direction which is known as The Knee Bar. This leg lock also can snap the knee with enough pressure. He does two leck logs because he knows how strong the skin is now because of the amount of force he had to use to break through the skin the first time. And with this second leg lock, he attempts to completely rip the leg off of her body. If left in this hold any longer than a few seconds would make this completely possible. Donnie has a great Judo Grip on her leg and would take a lot of force to get him to let go. He pulls on her leg just waiting for the leg to pop off of her body.- HyonekoHyuuga: She gets dissabilized by the lock and halts the stomp mid air as i fall onto my back. the fall showing me again how much the almost hole in my right shoulder hurt, I growled in pain. "fuck!" taking a chance i took my free leg and hooked it around his neck and utalizing his vice grip on my other leg i pulled back in a attempt to break his back. If it happened i'd seize the chance to yank my leg out of his grip and knee him rightunderthe jaw before transitioning into a full mount, and diving my hands behind is neck locking my fingers together and bearing him down for an attempt at a scissor choke with enough pressure would crush his windpipe and suffocate him. Pallas: -As she tries to push onto her stomach he spins along with it and placing his right foot under the thigh of her right leg causing the momentum of their bodies to return back to the same position that they were in only a meer few seconds ago. Because she chose to go over the left shoulder her body actually spins into the move. causing even more pressure to come to the leg. In doing this she only makes the move a success as DOnnie puts the final amount of pressure into the leg lock. Her leg would slowly begin to tear as the pressure builds. Then finally her leg would rip right off of her body causind DOnnie ro slide back on the floor about three feet. He then uses that slide to roll over his shoulders and back to his feet with the leg in hand. He then smirked as Victory looked to be in hand. He looked into her eyes and said-"Now it's time for little Neko to leave this Earth..."-He then began to slwly walk closer and closer to her as he began to power up a finishing attack. From where he stood and where her body is at, by the time he reaches her the attack will be ready. Only a few seconds is all it would take for this attack to be final.- XxDensukexX: Tetsu watched in horror, as Deadshot wrestled this girl. He was obviously superior to her in many more ways than one. The girl was obviously some kind of freak of nature, and looked like she could handled herself, but alas Deadshot was too strong for her. It was terrible to watch. Tetsu wondered if this man would really take her life. He didn’t want him to do it. Tetsu hadn’t seen someone aobut to murdered so brutally, and tetsu couldn’t watch it. He just…..couldn’t. He’d contemplated if he should say something, and then without hesitation he would stand up where he was at, and at the top of his lungs scream out “DONNIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T DO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! DON’T KILL HER!!! IT’S NOT WORTH IT MAN, LET HER BE! NO ONE DESERVES THIS!!!!!!” The roars of the stadium went quiet. Even Asami turned to look at him with a shocked face. All eyes were on tetsu including the big screen itself. He knew he’d heard him. Deadshot and the girl had to have heard him. He spoke from the heart. There was no need for her death, and tetsu would feel even worse if he didn’t say something about it. Even if he did ignore her, there was just…..no need. HyonekoHyuuga: I screamed as i felt my right leg be torn from me. But i had to smile through the pain. I spat up blood as i struggled to speak. " A good side to my virus downfall...." he'd have to react seconds after i uttered those words as the sparcking limb cunvulsed in his grip wrapping around his arm and unwrapping till finally it's hit it's malfunction and wrap around his arm, fossilize into the diamond like substance and shoot out thousands of hardend carbon blades. The sight of my wound doing the same, hardening into a fossil and becoming barbed. tears streaming down my face i make my way to a wobbling ballance on one foot and bow to dead shot. "I SUBMIT!!" I knew continueing would be my death and having been through it before i wasn't thrilled on the idea of dying again. Hopefully the judges caught it before he ended me. Pallas: -As he heard he words, he began to feel someone on his hand.(Because she said that there are seconds of reaction time this next move is possible.) He then uses his Super Soldier Serum to launch the diamond like leg a thousand yards off the stage like it was nothing. He then actually listens to what the boy in the stands says to him. Those words the boy spoke reminded him of what Deadshot told him when he died.(If you dont know what Im talking about. Read last nights episode XD). He then looks down at her and says-"Awww that's ok. Looks like you are going to live after all. Maybe now you can change your ways, knowing that you aren't the top of the food chain."-He then walks away from her and back to his corner as the fight was over. The referee walked over to Donnie and lifted his arm in the air showing that he was the winner. (Letting Keyome do the announcing part if he wants too XD). Donie then waits to hear fromn the announcer on what will happen next.- End of the Fight Announcer/Tanaban: Running full speed he made my way to the center of the arena. “ WE HAVE A WINNNER.....DEAD-SHOOOTTTT!!!! THHEEEE TREEEE KICKERRR!” He lifted the man's arm up into the air The pick up team made there way to the center of the room, lifting the girl up onto a stretcher and pulling her off into the infirmary and her ticket back home to Kasaiahana city. She'd be home in about 30 minutes. “ We are sorry to see her lose a limb. But it's better than Death! . The Dictator sitting in a chair hiigh above the stands in a small cut off room. Isabelle sitting in his lap like some kind of animal with a chain around her neck with little to know clothing. ( Sorry izzizz I was thinking starwars XD Love you!)“ How Barbric that man is isnt he... “ He said sliding his fingers through her hair. Her eyes pale and lost of color. As if she was under some kind of spell. “ I wonder how the next matches willl turn out hm? Hahah.... lovely. “ He said smoking his cigar, his massive body towering over her own as he smiled, only part of his face seen due to the shadow as his teeth clearly curl into a dark and sinster smile. ''' '''IzzyDaPada: *Where am I..* I had been in and out..but..I remember running in Dead Shot..he rescuing me..finding out he was Donnie. Now I'm here..In this man's..oh god the hell am I wearing..We had gotten to apparently the final matches. Wait, Donnie was right there. he won the match! I frowned as I realized I was in a very bad spot right now..little cloths *So going to kill this man in his sleep..* I had my hands in my lap as I..sat in his lap like some type of doll. He apparently talked to me as I blinked looking out over the feild. I had to will myself not to speak ill. But..the chain around my neck and how he treated me, just didn't settle well with me.."He truly is barbaric..Maybe you should go and fight him.." I hid the smirk that wanted to rise to my lips as I figured I would get hit for that one. I wanted to will Donnie to look up. *For once. Look up..Look up..Be smart..man with large mussles and maybe same size of brain..look up!* I was basically screaming in my head. I wondered where the twins where..How in the world did I get up here. XxDensukexX: Tetsu sighed in relief as the fight died down. Deadshot had let the girl live thank god. “Good job Donnie….” Tetsu nodded in approval. A life had been spared. Though sadly he didn’t know if he could save the rest of the people that entered the tournament thought he hoped his words would have great impact on the rest of the tournament and it’s competitors Tetsu would then, head down to the ring side, ,awaiting the next competitor. Tetsu was indeed anxious, but would not rush the flow of things. He could feel the crowds eyes dawning on him as he made his way down to the ring. He’d sit down in a criss cross apple sauce motion awaiting for the next match to begin. He’d hope it was him, but he still wanted a better view of the match for a good opportunity to study his opponents. Category:ARK 2 Category:GMAF1